


Some Dreamnotfound Story

by Saam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Tags Are Hard, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saam/pseuds/Saam
Summary: George finally goes to visit dream in prison after procrastinating and avoiding it all together. But what happens when Dream is a little too happy to see George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

George paced around, from Tommy's house to the blown up bits of the prime path, George had talked to Sapnap and Karl about visiting Dream in prison. He really wanted to, he wanted to question him about all the fucked up shit he did to Tommy and Ranboo, even going as far as threatening Tubbo?? Come on that doesn't sound like the Dream he and Sapnap knew and loved, George was still resistant on visiting him...he had heard Tommy was the first one to visit, Bad, (questionably Ranboo?), then him. George ran his hands through his hair as he continued to stress on the idea eventually giving in after talking himself into it while Tommy watched him pace from place to place in silent confusion. 

Tubbo walked up to Tommy with a questioning look, "I think he's debating visiting his boyfriend. You know he's been like this since Dream's been behind bars" Tommy replied watching George make his way to Skeppy and Bad's shared house, Tubbo nodded and followed his gaze to the other British man. 

George made his way to the other side of the house, he stared up at the prison, George felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through his veins he needed to see Dream now, all that worry and need to run was drained from his body upon seeing the entrance to the prison. George stood as Sam talked to him through the speakers of the prison. "George are you here to visit Dream?" He said in a concerningly serious voice, nearly scaring George out of his new found confidence. George nodded "Yes I need to speak with him." 

"Step through the portal" George does as he's told.

George is teleported to a small waiting room like area before Sam spoke again. 

"Step through this portal you will be transferred to my front desk." 

George steps through, there he's met with Sam sitting at the head desk. "George I'll need you to sign this book,then go in that room and drop all of your current items in that chest" He points to the room to the left. George nods and signs the book, he sees Tommy's signature, then Bad's while flipping to a blank page. George signs then hesitantly looks up. 

"..Sam..?" He asks, "Yes George?" 

"Can you not tell Dream I'm here? I sort of want to surprise him...I guess" George grimaced at his twisted idea of the moment before turning back to Sam who wore a emotionless expression yet his eyes looked disapproving. 

"Why would you want that?" George meets Sam's gaze.

"Because he will panic if he knows and I need him calm, I need to question him about Tommy...Tubbo..and Ranboo..if it's true." George faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. Sam sighed "I suppose that wouldn't be an issue." George nodded in approval, then going into the room and silently taking his armour and items in his inventory into the chest. 

Collecting the key George followed Sam to the next thing to do.

After resetting his spawn a good 5 times George was finally there, stood in front of a wall of lava on half a heart. George felt his heart hammer against his chest, his breathing picked up but he tried not to make it noticeably, hiding it with a bored almost angry expression. George watched as the lava slowly poured down from the dispensers that it was held in, George put his hand on his hip as he watched Dream sit up from the obsidian floor on the other side with confusion. 

Dream sat up,crossing his legs trying to analyze the person that came to visit, "Why hadn't Sam said anything about a visitor?" Dream had thought silently. Soon enough the person was being pushed closer by the machine that transported visitors, that's when he realized it was George, He looked so different!! How long has he been in here now?? Why hadn't George visit him sooner? Dream watched George move off the unique machine into his isolated cell. 

He saw it

The glint of anger and disgust George had in his attitude toward him the way his eyes looked and the way he wore his expression, George hasn't even said a word and Dream knows exactly how he feels but..just doesn't know why. Once the netherite bricks had dropped and the fire wall was back pouring down like rain, Dream eyed George he had looked so different in a span of a week, he wore a white turtle neck and black dress pants that was accompanied by a black belt holding the pants up to his waist and black combat boots. 

George was the first to step anywhere near the other man, George watched Dream with an angry expression. "Dream." He spoke sternly making chill go up and down Dream's back. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you hurt the boys like that!? Not to mention they are children!" Dream stood from the floor looking down at George.

He returned his gaze, crossing his arms. 

"What do you mean?" 

George rolled his eyes "Look I know I'm barely here and around, but I'm not stupid if you ever do get out of here I will need you to refrain from hurting my boys and anyone else for that matter, cause you will be right back where you started, here for the rest of you pathetic life." George spat coldly, he pushed at Dream cornering him against the wall and his slightly shorter body. Dream stared into George's eyes "Your boys?" Dream couldn't help but giggle, while George faltered his false sense of confidence. "Did I call them that!? Oh my God.." George panicked as he stepped away. Dream smirked watching as George silently panicked. 

"ANYWAY THAT'S NOT THE-" George was cut off by Dream being extremely close to his face. 

"You have a ponytail...it looks good on you!" Dream smiled, George didn't smile he bit the inside of his cheek staring up at Dream.

"Thank you" he says stepping away. Dream follows, George eventually finds himself pressed up against the wall this time he was cornered by Dream. "You know George...I've been in here for about a week..and I can't stop thinking about you. You know what I do when I think of you?" Dream asks getting close to George's ear, George holds in his whimpers and leans away, "Now is not the time to be submissive George" He tells himself over and over in his head, while Dream wraps his arms over the small man's lower waist. 

"Dream..knock it off I'm being serious here." 

"We can talk about that later...answer my question George.."   
Dream talks low into George's ear, ghosting the shell of it with kisses. George fights the feeling of being touched. It's been a while since he's gotten a genuine hug or any sort of physical affection like this. 

Dream looks to George.

"Do I have your permission?"


	2. No visitors allowed 🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie gets railed :)

I know yall see that lemon in the title it's time for smut so...this is a smut warning

Dream looks to George.

"Do I have your permission?"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

George hesitates for a moment before nodding, "It won't be that bad...it has been a while..since we were last this intamate" George silently thinks to himself.

Dream kisses down George's neck pinning him to the wall keeping his knee solely between George's legs grinding his knee. George holds on to Dream's shoulders as Dream gets lower, now removing his shirt Dream, leaves hickeys down the older man's neck and bite marks around his upper chest and nipples.

George moans when Dream's knee meets a certain sensitive part of his dick, Dream smirked watching George fall apart while he ruthlessly continues to ram and grind his knee up into his lover. George groaned again, attempting to shy away from the pressure on his cock, Dream noticed, "No..baby don't do that..be a good boy for me okay?" Dream whispers to George. "Dream.." George gasps out, Dream meets George's eyes as he unbuckled his pants. Careless, Dream tosses George's pants to the other side of the cell alongside his shirt. Dream eyes the older man in front of him, who's slowly shying away from Dream's eyes "What are you doing?" He asks smirking pinning George's wrists above his head to the wall behind them. George blushes "N..nothing..your staring at me.." Dream hums as he watches George's body, his hitched and battered breathing disturbed by Dream's actions. 

Continuing with Sam

Sam makes his way to the security cameras after switching out the dispenser's potions and slightly listening for George's call when he was ready to leave. But not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation Sam stepped away, walking throughout the prison before setting into the security room and clicking on Dream's cell cam. 

Sam flinched at the show put before him, the sound up to full max before hearing a series of claps and pleasureful moans. "..is..is that GEORGE!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?!" Sam sat shocked and unable to move at the sight before him.

George yelped as Dream rammed his hips into his own at a brutal pace, making George throw his head back every time."Fuck! Your so tight! Just like I remember." Dream grunted "DREAM..! Dream..! Im..close...ill..I'm gonna..cum!" Dream watched his boyfriend underneath him beg for attention to his now swollen red cock that begged for attention. 

Every time George would go to stoke it himself his hands were immediately swatted away then Dream would speed up the pace, slamming George into the obsidian floor repeatedly. George's eyebrows knit together as his mouth waters and falls open his cheeks reddened a deeper red if possible, Dream knew that face...he was coming. Dream felt it too, slowly building up as his pleasure pours over. One last thrust Dream buries himself deep into George right on his prostate, he came. 

George gripped Dreams back leaving scratch marks that were sure to bleed later. George sighed as Dream pulled out. "Did you think we were done?" Dream asked, his eyes following George sitting up from the floor. Still disheveled George lifts an eyebrow. "..w..we're not?" George asks barely a whisper. "Oh baby no..you still have a good 30 minutes left." Dream smirked. "Come here." George nodded, crawling toward Dream. 

Grabbing George by the lower thighs, Dream slid George back on to his cock with ease, George held himself on Dream's chest as he slowly started thrusting up. Eventually George was layed on his stomach, Dream rutting into him gripping his waist with a death grip. George bit his lip every thrust, Dream noticed sitting George up immediately on his lap. 

George let his legs sprawl out in front of him, releasing his lip George panted clearly exhausted. "Why were you holding it in?" Dream asked resting his head on George's shoulder eyeing him suspiciously. "H..holding what in?" He asked breathlessly. "Those pretty moans of course, you know what I mean Georgie..moan for me.." Dream kisses up and down George's marked neck. George let out a weak moan when Dream kissed the sensitive spot on his neck. 

"There we go.." Dream trailed off continuing to thrust up into George hitting around his prostate. George knew what he was doing and still wiggled against Dream slightly asking him to move to his prostate. Dream chuckles, bringing a hand to George's chest and the other to his thighs, spreading them more. Dream played with George's sensitive body watching as he would squirm and close his legs, arching his back when he would run fingers across his cock's tip, feeling George shutter against him as he continued to ram into him, while George moved his hips to Dreams pace slightly getting louder each time. 

"GEORGE!!" Sam called from the other side. George and Dream sat up immediately almost in sync. Dream's eyebrows knitted in irritation, "Damn bitch...fucking hell." George sighed resting his head on Dream's chest before struggling to stand up. 

Eventually George and Dream were cleaned up by the time the potion was dropped George made his way over to Dream before kissing him "Goodbye I'll visit next week" then respawning outside his cell where it all had began. 

"George are you alright? You look wretched." Sam eyed him as if he wasn't watching on the cams earlier. 

George tore his eyes from the lava wall that covered Dream's cell, turning to Sam before asking. "Who's George?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE THIS FEELS RUSHED AS HELL WHAT THE FUCK!!?? I hope you enjoyed nonetheless


	3. Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George visits Dream two weeks later and gets railed again but there's fluff this time I promise

It had been two weeks since George had visited Dream. He said he'd visited last week but he didn't, he was hanging around Karl, Quackity and the rest of the boys. 

George had also been spending a lot of time with Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo as a way to apologize for Dream's actions since Dream could and would never do it himself genuinely without actually opening his mouth and saying "Sorry for my dumbass boyfriend trying to hurt you three." George sighed sitting up from Karl's couch, he had partied with Quackity and Karl a little too hard last night and they all dropped like dead flies where they stood. George rolled over on his stomach, letting Karl's oversized and low cut tank top strap fall off his shoulder in an attempt to scoot up. Quackity had fallen asleep on his lap the night before, given his position now Quackity used George's ass as a pillow, he was surprised the shorter man hadn't noticed his movement yet. 

George looked to the floor, Karl layed there sprawled out on his back, slightly drooling his eyes were screwed shut almost like he was having a nightmare. But other than his eyes he was pretty relaxed. George sighed using his elbows to prop his upper half up, sacrificing his lower half for Quackity's comfort. He didn't move, George closed his eyes hanging his head down toward his exposed chest. 

Quackity stirred in his sleep, blinking then looking up to the older man who was now scrolling on his phone above him. Quackity blinked again "WHAT THE HELL!?" He whisper shouted, taking note Karl was still asleep. George glanced over after shutting his phone off looking down at the man who was now red faced. "Well I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." George smiled teasingly Quackity's face flushed as he moved away from George sitting in a corner near the couch the two had collapsed on. "I HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS MAN I CAN'T BE GOING FOR A THIRD ONE!!" Quackity continues to whisper shout.

George stood quietly giggles, making his way to the kitchen. "I would have made breakfast earlier but you just looked so comfortable, I was afraid I'd wake you." George smiles playfully. Quackity watches him go into the kitchen (let's just pretend that Karl's house is normal :) ) 

"Aye man that ain't funny." Quackity says laughing a bit before catching himself.

Continuing with Dream

Dream was currently in his cell of course after Sam had come in to clean it from the cum and smell of sex from his and George's activities two weeks ago, to be honest Dream was kind of disappointed the smell couldn't stay longer, it was like a souvnear from George. At least he had the memories of George getting absolutely destroyed on his cock. 

Dream smirked proudly at the idea as he wrote about it, scribbling about how pretty George looked when he was about to cum. When Dream was done writing the book was filled entirely about how pretty George was when he came to visit him. Dream was sure to hide this book underneath all the other ones so Sam or anyone besides George couldn't find it. 

Eventually Dream grew impatient he wanted George to visit, he grew impatient for his touch and his sweet and tender kisses, he missed that a lot. But little did he know George was on his way.

After stepping through the portals, and re-reseting his spawn, dying like 3 times, given a max amount of potions, harmed to the point he was on half a heart, George was finally there stood in front of the lava wall again. George pocketed his hands, feeling Sam's eyes bore into the back of his head, George shuffled in his spot. The wall was eventually far down enough to the point where George could travel across it. 

Once George was in Dream's cell once again and the lava dropped Dream stared at him and his questionably risky outfit that Quackity and Karl had picked out for him. He wore a regular hoodie with a navy blue skirt and white socks that came up to the rim of the skirt, showing off his thighs but enough to leave to one's imagination. 

George shuttered to himself as he remembered walking out and past Tommy wearing a skirt and white thigh high socks.  
Tommy had stopped him and asked, "Are you going to visit Dream wearing that?" He could hear the smirk in his voice. George hesitated for a minute before nodding holding his head to the ground, "This is really embarrassing...I've never worn a skirt before." Not to mention the matching underwear that Karl just had laying around in his bedroom. George chose not to question it. 

Tommy was quick to panic to comfort his other father figure "No no! Don't be embarrassed it looks good on you! I was just implying you won't be able to walk after Big D sees you in that almost dangerously short skirt." Tommy smirked again as George lifts his head to look at the taller boy. 

George sighed "You have a point."

Back to current events

Dream couldn't take his eyes off George, more specifically his thighs and or lips, he watched the way his thighs moved in the high ridden socks and how the skirt flowed from George's movements. "Hey!" George snapped his fingers "My eyes are up here you perv." George slightly sneered. 

Dream blinked "I'm sorry Georgie you just look really good in a skirt." George flinched a bit not expecting the sudden compliment but accepted it with a thank you then walking over to Dream. Dream wrapped his hands around George's waist missing how he felt against him, it had only been two weeks but he missed him and he was starving for his affection once it was stripped away from him. 

George rested his head on his boyfriend's chest letting his hands rest on his back and chest as well. He closed his eyes relaxed as Dream slowly swayed him side to side. Dream lowered himself to cover George's face in light kisses. "I missed you, why didn't you come visit me last week like you said you would?" Dream pouted. "I'm sorry I was spending time with Tommy." He spoke silently enjoying the moment of cuddles. 

George wouldn't know this but Dream grew jealous of George's time spent with Tommy, although he wanted George there 24/7 he couldn't have that, he knew George would eventually get bored of him. Which was obviously false. "George...kiss me." Dream smiled, George turned to him now wrapping his hands behind his neck, bringing him down to him connecting their lips in a savory sweet kiss, tender just how Dream likes. He smiled into the kiss making George smile as well as he tightened his hold on George's waist. 

Eventually George pulled away before the kiss got too intense, needing air but Dream dropped his head on George's chest as he lowered him to the floor, placing him on his lap as he layed his head on his chest. "George..." He hummed in response, "I couldn't help but notice how short your skirt actually is...and I want to know...if those socks have matching panties.." Dream smirked into George's neck, he felt him heat up. "Why would you want to know that!?" George says looking at Dream that tore himself away from George's neck. "Obviously cause I wanna see how cute my baby would look for me holding it up." Dream smiled like an idiot. 

George huffed "I'd rather not expose myself to you thanks" George watched Dream pout "George....Baby please I need your permission!" It clicked in his head when he heard Dream say that, it seems like they're not gonna be talking about the boys anytime soon. George sighed before standing up. "I'm not going to do this for long so..enjoy it while you can cause this is extremely embarrassing." Dream rubbed the back of George's thigh, running his hand up his skirt for a moment before dropping his hand completely. George's cheeks flushed a deep color of red, then lowering his hands to the rim of his skirt and lifting it for Dream's eyes only. 

Dream raised his eyebrows, staring at the way George's thighs poured out of the underwear, he imagined what his ass would look like. "Baby you look so gorgeous exposed like this.." George blushed, letting go of his skirt. "Don't ask me to do anything like that again cause I won't do it." Dream sighed, "Then could you twirl for me?" He asked innocently George basically snapped his neck to glare at his boyfriend. "NO! Are you insane? What part of I'm not doing that again do you not get?" Dream stepped forward toward George pulling him in for another hug. "I'm sorry." He kissed down George's neck and jaw slightly sucking his sensitive spot on his neck, drawing out light moans from the smaller man. 

George pulled away slightly still in Dream's hold. "Why are you pulling away?" Dream asks getting closer to George's neck. George whined at the attention, Dream continued to kiss at George's neck.

Sam sighed, he didn't even bother going to cams, he knew they were be fucking any minute he would hear George moan and scream like the first time. 

George whined at the cold air on his exposed body, his nipples perked from the sudden coldness. Dream had taken his hoodie off then the thin long sleeve shirt that was only held together by one button.

It was quickly removed.

Dream was now between George's legs giving him the best head of his life, making George see stars. "Dream...dream.." George moaned for more slightly bucking his hips into his boyfriend's face. Dream's head was hidden underneath George's skirt but nonetheless George still had his fingers twisted in his lover's hair, thrusting into his mouth as Dream would slam his hips against the wall when George got too needy. 

"Dream please...I need more..please" George pleaded, leaning his head against the wall. 

"Be patient baby," Dream smirked pulling away from George's trembling legs. 

"Trembling already? Were you holding back that much?" Dream asks, putting his arms around George pulling him close to his own hard on. 

George nodded grinding against Dream.

That was the last straw.

George was pushed back up against the wall with force but not enough to actually hurt him. George wrapped his legs around Dream's waist, pulling him closer. 

He slipped inside George easily, it was still tight, Dream slammed into George without mercy making George scream, arching his back curling his fingers in Dream's shirt.

Without giving George much time to adjust, Dream snapped his hips repeatedly into George. He moaned every time he reinserted himself into George's tighting hole. George connected their lips in a tender kiss despite Dream wrecking his hole, he tightened his arms around Dream's neck. Dream bit George's lip, demanding entry to his mouth. 

George gasped, feeling Dream grip his ass under the skirt, George moaned feeling Dream's tounge enter his mouth, whlie enjoying the feeling of Dream destroying his insides. 

Eventually George came before Dream, he knew he was close too, when Dream slowed down George gripped Dream inside him, trying to milk his cock clean of cum. 

Dream released in George, feeling satisfied he and George slid down the wall. George was placed on Dream's lap as they collapsed onto the floor again. 

George was the first to sit up moving away from Dream to his discarded clothes. "What are you doing?" Dream asked pulling George back. "I'm getting my clothes" George answered, clearing his throat. He was obviously hoarse from screaming as loud as he did. 

"Come here I want cuddles!" George sighed sitting in Dream's lap, falling back on the floor with him laying in Dream's arms. "Although I would love to fall asleep like this I have to leave pretty soon baby" George said closing his eyes. Dream sighed "I know.." Dream was clearly disappointed. He wanted George to stay in his arms forever.


	4. Short story pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George begs Sam to let Dream free just for Valentine's day and the day after. Shit post number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school in the morning 👏what👏 the👏 fuck👏 am👏 I 👏doin👏

Please Sam!" 

"No George I already told you this."

"Sam Please!! I'll keep an eye on him! JUST for two days!" 

Sam sighed "George you know how I feel about Tommy and Tubbo, I'm worried about their safety." 

George couldn't argue with that, he knew how it felt, George felt betrayed and lied to when he found out Dream, his own boyfriend was sick and twisted enough to frame three teenage boys for his own fun. When Tommy told George what he had said "Your just too fun Tommy" after blowing up L'manburg with Technoblade, he broke down and cried into Tommy's chest. Tommy being 16 and exiled by his own best friend, nearly murdered multiple times, manipulated, and used he was still himself, and George, through the tears let him know how proud and happy he was that Tommy never gave in to Dream.

George was letting out the emotions that Tommy had refused to let out when Dream and Tubbo exiled him, when Technoblade didn't hesitate to blow up something so dear to him, When half the server wanted him dead. George was his emotional release. "Sam is there anything I can do to change your mind?" George is desperate at this point.

"Well...if you promise to stop traumatizing me every time you visit go for it I guess, this is probably gonna be the biggest mistake of my life letting this blob free, even if it is just for a day or two." Sam rolls his eyes.

George squealed bouncing on the heels of his feet in excitement. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!" 

Sam huffed 'He seems happy' Sam thought sarcastically to himself as he went to go free Dream, but only for two days. 

George was instructed to wait outside the prison for Dream and Sam to come through the portal, Dream was in handcuffs that were made to hold his entire hands in front of him, melted together by the lava.

George watched with serious intent, mimicking Sam's determination to protect the boys from Dream. George was handed a book, it was clear what he needed to do. "I Georgenotfound declare, Dreamwastaken in my personal possession for the amount of two days and one night, after that Dreamwastaken will return to the prison. I Georgenotfound will be held accountable for any damage done by Dreamwastaken while he is in my possession, I also declare to protect Tommyinnit, Tubbo_, and Ranboo from Dreamwastaken during the time of his visit." George signed the book handing it back to Sam. Sam nodded reading over George's promise.

"Please keep this promise, it is in written form signed by you, as you state "you will be held accountable for any damage, or any evidence of trauma caused by Dreamwastaken" do you wish to verify this?" Sam asks  
George nods "Yes, I will be the one to go to for Dream's reckless behavior." Sam briefly nods.

Sam walked Dream and George back to George's house, "This is the place he will be staying for his two days and one night." George states locking eyes with Sam. He nods not saying a word "Remember you wrote and signed a document." Sam holds up the book before walking away.

George sighed taking Dream's handcuffs off after letting him into his house. "So you rebuilt your house I see.." Dream says looking around the home. George hums and nods, "Is there a problem George? What exactly did you write in that book to Sam?" Dream questions. George shakes his head, snapping himself out of his trance of fake confidence "Nothing you need to concern yourself with your here to have fun!" George smiled, turning to his boyfriend from the kitchen. "Oh." Dream says disappointed.

Dream perks up from the couch he was seated on, "Can I visit Tommy?" George grimaces at the thought, "I'm afraid not." George returns to that serious state as he approaches Dream. "During your freedom period your not to visit Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo. That's all, your lucky you were allowed out despite you trying to murder Tubbo. Not to mention your obsession with Tommy" George stares at Dream. He averts his gaze plopping down beside him, he clearly saw that he was scaring Dream. 

"Dream we seriously need to talk about the boys...why would you do that? What in the lord's name would make you think you would never get caught? Not to mention Why did you think this was okay to do!? Not only are they children they're people! They- they still haven't reached 18 yet! What the hell is wrong with you!!!?" George choked out his sentences.

Dream couldn't reply.

"You never cared for me or Sapnap did you? You sacrificed everything...you gave up on US our relationship...Dream...I love you...why..?" Dream hung his head between his hands. 

"I..I don't know I wanted power and Tommy was getting in the way of that at first, then when he got comfortable in the SMP he brought attachment...everyone was attached to something, so I thought that I could gain power by taking those things from everyone." Dream explained.

George was on the verge of tears, sure he'd done some stupidly hurtful things to Tommy as well but that didn't mean he didn't care for the kid. 

"Why would you need power Dream?" 

Dream shook his head, once again...he didn't have an answer.

"I just..thought that was the only way to take back MY SMP...it was becoming more Tommy's SMP instead of my own.."

"So...you were jealous of Tommy...?? Being more powerful?" Dream nodded

George rolled his eyes, he had basically swallowed the feeling to cry once the dumbest words came from his boyfriend. 

"You are so fucking dumb you know that? I'm surprised your not behind bars for stalking and obsessing over a minor, considering your age." George giggled to himself at his own joke. Dream hit him in the arm playfully. 

"I'm sorry George." George sighed leaning back into the couch.

"Whatever Dream your apologising to the wrong person, it isn't my place to accept it." George says side eyeing his boyfriend. 

Dream nodded leaning over toward George, "Can I get a kiss?" Dream asks giving his best puppy dog eyes "I'll be on my best behavior I promise." George giggles sighing between suppressed laughs 

"Sure" 

George leans down to his taller boyfriend laying on his chest, taking up his lips in a soft kiss, pulling away shortly after. "Happy?" George asks "I'd be even happier if I was inside you." Dream smiled innocently, George pushed his face away. "Get the fuck off me." George laughs between his words Dream laughs pretending to be hurt by George's words.

"Georrrggee show me where I'm gonna be sleeping tonight." 

George silently got up and walked to the door, pulling it open, then pointing to the lawn. "There" He smirked playfully watching Dream's face contort into confusion. George burst into laughter, closing the door making his way to Dream, wrapping his arms around his neck. George smiled getting close to Dreams face. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, you'll be sharing a bed with me." George says peppering Dream's neck and cheeks in sweet kisses. Dream runs his hand up and down George's back. "That wasn't cute, Georgie" 

George pulls back to glare at the taller man, "Who told you to stop?" Dream says directing him to sit on his lap. George rolled his eyes sitting on top of him, continuing to kiss his neck and occasionally face and lips. George planted his hands on Dream's chest, while Dream's hand was gripped roughly on George's ass, feeling him through his shorts, his other hand on his waist keeping him in place. 

"You know George...these shorts are quite short...I'm starting to notice that you tend to dress in a lot more feminine and shorter clothing when you come see me.. why's that huh?" Dream asks kissing George's neck, biting down on his sensitive spot making him whimper. 

"Theres no reason..I just feel more comfortable in these clothes around you.." George holds in a moan as Dream's fingers dig into his ass gripping it from underneath his shorts. 

"Oh really? Shorts so short that anyone can just look and see your ass? Hm? What about this t shirt? Its almost see through if I stare long enough." George hid his head in his boyfriend's shirt, clearly embarrassed. "Its just really hot today..so this is what I chose to wear." 

In all honesty the shirt was Karl's, George had made a nasty habit of stealing Karl's clothes, he always gave them back though. Eventully.

"Oh? Really it's hot you say? Then why were you waiting for me inside the prison were it's cold? I bet Sam could see your nipples perk up through that little shirt as you waited." Dream bit George's shoulder, slapping his ass. 

George whimpered again buring his face further into Dream's hoodie. "No.. he couldn't..he wasn't looking" 

"Mhm you never know." Dream continued groping George's ass, kissing his neck all the while George let out silent whimpers and pleas for him to keep going. 

Dream could feel George's erection through his pants, to be compleatly honest he wanted them off as fast as humanly possible. 

🍋🍋 Yo nasty ass this is NSFW obviously so imma just throw you in there ;) 

George squirmed under Dream's gaze. 

George was positioned on top of Dream, his dick was pulsing teasing George's hole, that was desprate just to suck him up. Dream was relaxed on the couch spreading George's legs apart from each other. 

"Dream...please...stop teasing..put it in already." George whines. "You want it raw? No preparation?" Dream smirks.

"Yes yes! Please just put it in I want it!" George nods. Dream snickers lowering George away from his cock, instead of pounding into him repeatedly, Dream was gonna take it slow, and make George feel the best he's ever felt having sex with him. 

George watched Dream's hands slide up and down his sides, in confusion. Dream kissed George slow and passionately, as his hand slid down to his cock, stroking it slowly as they kissed, earning a moan from the smaller man. Getting impatient for any sort of friction, George grinds up into Dream's hand.

Dream stopped pulling away from George and his lips, emitting a whine from him. "Dream...please" was all he said before being shut down. George was then flipped on to his back on the couch beneath Dream. 

"Shut up" was all Dream said before going back down on George. 

Kissing his neck, finding all sensitive spots on his body, biting his neck, teasing his nipples, kissing down his chest stomach, and kissing from his tip to the base of his dick then back up. George was making beautiful noises he'd never heard him make before, the noises replaying in his head as he continued. 

"Dream..Dream I'm gonna cum.." George holds on to Dream's hair, George's legs were wrapped around Dream's head, crushing him between his thighs, Dream continues sucking George off until he feels George build up, arching his back, he pulls away at the last moment before George released, leaving him dazed, lost and confused.

"Why..?" He whined reaching on to Dream's arms. "We can't have that, now can we? I haven't even started yet." Dream smiled going in for a kiss from George, "C'mere kiss me. I know you love kisses." George did love kissing his boyfriend but he hated when he denied his orgasm the way he just did, regardless he kissed him, melting into the kiss, wanting it to get heated George bit at Dream's lip. He pulled away, lifting an eyebrow. "Knowing you George you might get off to our kisses so no more. You might end up cumming without my permission." Dream says smugly. George furrowed his eyebrows, obviously desperate for attention "Dreaammmm!! Its starting to hurt.." Dream let a sadistic smirk creep up on to his face, exactly what he wanted. Dream put two fingers in front of George's face, tapping them on his lip. "Open." He demanded, George listened taking his fingers into his mouth.

A minute later Dream pulled his hand away from George, tracing his body down to his hole, pushing a finger in, painfully and purposely slow drawing a long moan from George. George's face darkened red, he was practically drooling at the sight of Dream's cock in front of him. 

This obviously didn't go unnoticed, Dream inserted a second digit, immediately scissoring George out. "What were you staring at Georgie? Hm?" Dream smirked, watched George moan wiggling underneath him. "Nothing...I...want it...now..." George whines out. Dream lets another playful grin settle on his face, "Oh yeah? Beg for it Georgie." Dream spoke in a firm tone making George realize just how serious Dream was in that moment. 

"Dream...I want you inside me..please... I can't bare being apart anymore....." George turns his face to the pillows clearly embarressed from the words he spoke just now. He smirked feeling obviously accomplished by the dirty words he'd gotten from his boyfriend, Dream smiled "Good boy." Dream pushed himself into George, arching his back off the couch George let out a moan, Dream could tell George was enjoying himself,the way his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth open slack slightly drooling from the immediate pleasure, George's cheeks burned a bright deep red as Dream continuously pounds into George without mercy, 

"Dream...I'm close" George choked out.

In that moment Dream couldn't help but feel absolute pride, moments before George released for the first time that evening. A few moments after Dream buries himself deeper into George and cumming inside him.

(Aftercare softness mushy shit)

Panting and visibly out of breath Dream collapses next to George, wrapping him in his arms, turning George to face him. 

Dream gives George a genuinely happy smile, watching George's pink, tear stained face convert into a small smile, mustering up any courage. "Your in my arms again and this time we can fall asleep together.." His voice came out low and raspy, George smiled and nodded placing his head on Dream's chest before actually falling asleep.

Dream tightend his grip on George as if the older man were to get up and leave him at any given moment, he hated that he was in jail...he couldn't see his Gogy at any given moment anymore, but George could, and the issue with that was George wasn't always thinking of him like he constantly was, and he hated it if only he could go back and change himself for the tables won't turn on him one day and betray himself. 

He had been digging himself a grave this entire time thinking he was so slick to not be caught......Yet. 

Dream sighed, closing his eyes he melted into the smaller boy underneth him, he loved George so much he was concerned it was consittered dangerous in some way or form. "Dream?"

Dream hummed in response "Hm?" 

"I love you" What he had just said is rare coming from George, and it surprised him. "I love you too, baby" Dream closed his eyes. 

"Let's get some sleep..I did go pretty hard on you." Dream smirked opening his eyes just to annoy George. "I'm fine I dont know about you but I can go another few rounds" George huffed rolling his eyes.

"What a sassy boy you are Georgie, if you can go more rounds I guess we can take it to the bedroom so I can ruin you there, hm? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dream asks, being cocky. 

George shakes his head. "No I'd rather not tire you out," he smirks at his own witty comment. "Now that's just rude, baby" George rolled his eyes. 

"Take me to bed, I'm tired" George complained. Dream chuckled, watching George bury himself into his chest. 

Istg if Dream or George find this fic I'm deleting it and deleting everything I'd be so embarrassed. This is a literal shit post cause I'm braindead and all I have throughout the day are my nasty ass thoughts that I've written here to get at least SOME out of my head. There will be more no worries :)

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO I hope you enjoyed this I wrote this at 3 in the goddamn morning ya whore is sleep deprived


End file.
